Fudge You!
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Axel x Sora oneshot. Cute, fluffyness


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Warning: Contains Yaoi

Pairings: Axel x Sora

XXX

"Hush it!" A pretty blond girl snapped. She motioned for the boys, or as she liked to call them; her minions, to get lower.

"I don't see why we have to stalk them Namine," A blond boy with pretty blue eyes pouted. He crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh Roxas, we aren't stalking them. Just following them around." Namine rolled her eyes at his ignorance.

"Right," Roxas nodded. "Remind me again why we're 'following' them."

"I'll tell you." The platinum blond behind them grumbled. "Nami here is a crazed fangirl and she finds messed up pleasure in watching two guys make out."

Namine scowled, "Shut your pretty mouth Riku! You can't talk! I see the way you watch two women go at it!"

Riku rolled his eyes, "It's called the internet and I don't know them. Besides, I don't stalk," glare, "I mean 'follow' our lesbian friends around and- wait, why do you have a camera?"

"Why do you think?"

Riku frowned, "That's it! I'm out of here."

"Me too!" Roxas agreed.

Namine glared at them, "Sit down now."

The two minions froze and complied to the small girls wished. She may be small and cute but she was not someone who you wanted to be enemies with.

XXX

Sora frowned, "How long do you think they're going to sit there?"

Axel shrugged, "You know how Namine gets about hot gay guys."

Sora blushed, "Axel!" He whined.

Axel smirked and leaned across the table and captured the smaller boy's soft, pink lips with a pair of his own.

Sora moaned into the kiss and allowed the redhead to take control. He pouted when Axel pulled away before it could get heated.

"You're an fudging tease," Sora declared.

Axel raised a thin eyebrow, "Fudging?"

Sora shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah," He pouted cutely. He disliked swearing. It felt foreign and wrong on his tongue.

Axel grinned, Sora was just too cute. "You should know we are in a public setting but since you asked so kindly I guess we could use fudge next time I pound you. Oh, and whipped cream, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

Sora turned an interesting shade of red as Axel spoke.

The tall redhead chuckled and leaned in to peck Sora's lips again before sitting back down. The duo ate their food in silence; Sora trying to recover from Axel's dirty mouth and Axel was just shifting restlessly as if he was nervous.

Once the meal was done Axel got up and walked away. Sora frowned and stared at the empty seat in front of him. That was weird, Axel never did that before.

Sora perked up in surprise as he heard their song playing. The song he and Axel first listened to when they met. At first he had hated the song because it was too metal and he fast but eventually he grew to love it because it reminded him of the man he loved.

The talking in the room stopped suddenly. Sora blinked up surprised when he saw Axel kneeling in front of him. He felt tears building in his eyes.

"Sora, I was wondering if maybe you could loan me twenty bucks," Axel said as he leaned down to tie his shoes.

Sora swallowed hard and couldn't help but feel disappointed. He nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet. A small golden ring fell out and onto his lap. It had a beautiful ruby gem proudly in the middle. Sora felt tears escape his eyes as he stared at Axel in wonder.

Axel chuckled at the reaction. "Sora, I love you so much that every single time I rehearsed this in my head it came out cheesier and cheesier. So will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Sora frowned, "No," he pouted handing Axel the ring.

Axel faltered, his grin disappearing.

Sora smiled at that, "I will however be your husband."

Axel blinked, trying to comprehend what Sora was saying. After a minute he smiled, "I guess I can live with that."

Sora smiled held out his hand. Axel grinned and slid the ring up his lovers finger. Sora grinned and jumped on Axel, the two of them sharing a rather wet and sloppy kiss, not that they cared. It was perfect for them.

Once they pulled away the entire restaurant cheered. Once everything settled down the two newly engaged men stood and headed out the door.

Axe turned, "So is the fudge, whipped cream thing still on?"

Sora blushed and looked down. "I guess." He mumbled, his face bright red.

Axel grinned, it went better than he thought.

XXX

There you go! My first (and only) Axel x Sora fic. It was for Takara because she is amazing and I have to prove a point that the Kingdom Hearts fandom isn't a complete failure!

Anyway, review for virtual cookies. :)

**Lilac **


End file.
